Foltest
Foltest - król Temerii, książę Sodden, zwierzchnik Pontarii, Pan Mahakamu oraz senior i protektor Brugge, Angrenu, Zarzecza i Ellander z dynastii Temerskiej. Syn Medella i Sancii z Sodden, siostrzeniec księcia Sodden Ekkeharda, krewny królowej Lyrii i Rivii Meve i kuzyn barona Ravanena Kimbolta, brat Addy Temerskiej, z która miał romans i spłodził córkę Adde Białą, poza tym był ojcem Bussiego i Anais La Valette, które spłodził z baronową La Valette. Urodzony około 1218 roku. Panujący w latach 1238-1274. Dzięki mariażowi Sancii z Medellem, Foltest odebrał po bezpotomnej śmierci swego wuja Ekkeharda hołd wasalny Sodden i do tytułu króla Temerii dodał tytuł księcia soddeńskiego. Podczas jego panowania Temeria znacząco urosła w siłę. W czasie konfliktu aedirnsko-keadweńskiego w 1271 roku odzyskał ziemie utracona za panowania ojca i zajął ziemie aż do bogatej faktorii handlowej Flotsam. Wygląd i Charakter Foltest jest opisywany jako szczupły z bardzo przystojną twarzą. W grze Wiedźmin jest ubrany w zbroję temerską, na głowie zaś nosi kolczasty czerep z koroną. W Wiedźminie 2: Zabójcy Królów jego wygląd się zmienia - nosi wojskowy strój, ale poza tym na ramionach ma tarcze z herbem Temerii i innych krain, w których panuje, wciąż również nosi koronę. Foltest jest bardzo inteligentny i ma dosyć rozbudowaną osobowość, wydaje się również uczciwy, dobry i sumienny jednak potrafi to wszystko zagłuszyć w intencji swego kraju, np. kiedy na spotkaniu królów w Hagge zaproponował zabicie Ciri. Foltest wydaje się ponad wszystko dbający o interes i los swego kraju, jak to pokazał wielokrotnie w czasie I wojny z Nilfgaardem, kiedy to przystał na pokój Emhyra, gdyż nie chciał skazywać swego kraju na beznadziejną walkę, czy w czasie konfliktu aedirnsko-kaedweńskiego, gdy wykorzystał sytuację i zajął ujścia Pontaru. Można by powiedzieć, że Foltest stara się na przeróżne sposoby dbać o Temerię - nawet jeśli wymaga to podstępu czy zdrady. Osobiście Foltest odznaczał się też wielką upartością i dziwacznymi pomysłami, poczuciem humoru, dosyć prostolinijnym stosunkiem do świata (ukazanym w grach), ale również sercem. Kiedy związał się z własną siostrą i spłodził z nią dziecko, a ta zamieniła się w strzygę, bardzo rozpaczał. Z powodu straty ukochanej i swojej córki, zakazał polowania na swoje dziecko i starał się je odczarować. Taka sytuacja trwała przez wiele lat, aż do czasu, kiedy wiedźmin Geralt odczarował jego córkę. W rozmowie z nim wykazał się sercem dla córki, gdyż uznał, że cierpi jako strzyga. Nie do końca wiadomo dlaczego wydał Geraltowi polecenie jej zabicia, jeśli okaże się nienormalna (wciąż zaklęta). Kierowała nim prawdopodobnie chęć oszczędzenia córce dalszych cierpień lub troską o dobro dynastii. Foltest wykazywał głęboką miłość do wszystkich swoich dzieci, szczególnie do Addy, ale również do swych bękartów Bussy'ego i Anais. Dbał o nie i nie pozwalał nazywać ich bękartami, gdyż - jak sam mówił - to jego dzieci. Poza dobrymi cechami miał też złe, jak każdy król, między innymi zdradliwość (jednak robił to, kiedy było to naprawdę konieczne) dziwkarstwo i folgowanie sobie z kobietami. Dowodem na to może być sposób, w jaki bezdusznie potraktował swoją kochankę baronową La Valette, kiedy wyrzekł się związku z nią i zrobił z niej ladacznicę. Foltest był nieraz oskarżany o rasizm i nienawiść do starszych ras, dowodem na to może być powołanie specjalnych oddziałów do wybijania wiewiórek, wysokie poddanki na nieludzi, i propagowanie osób nienawidzących starych ras (Zakon Płonącej Róży). Wszystkie te decyzje były podyktowane dobrem Temerii a Foltest osobiście nic nie miał od Starszych Ras, wręcz przeciwnie starał się doprowadzić do porozumienia z nieludźmi, i był dosyć tolerancyjny wobec nich, jednak sytuacja wymagała od niego brutalnych działań, jak sam mówił na spotkaniu królów w Hagge, pacyfikacje elfów uważał za tragedie i dla nich i dla ludzi, jednak nie widział innego wyjścia. Foltest miał wiele talentów, jednym z nich było niewątpliwe umiejętności walki i dowództwa, oraz umiejętności polityczne, jak określi go południowy ambasador prawdziwy król Północy, można z tego wywnioskować, że cieszył się dużym szacunkiem na południu. Historia Wczesne życie Foltest urodził się około 1218 roku w Wyzimie w Temeria, był synem i następcą króla Medella, księżniczki Soddeńskiej Sancii, córki sąsiedniego księcia Sodden Gutrama. Foltes dzięki pochodzeniu z dynastii Temerskiej, był spokrewniony z wieloma monarchami, jego krewną był królowa Lyrii i Rivii Meve, wujem księcia Sodden Ekkeharda, był daleko spokrewniony z domami panującymi w Cidaris, Brugge oraz z Dynastią Thyssenidów. Początek panowania Foltest nie jest żonaty. Krąży - raczej uzasadniona - plotka, że wolny stan króla bynajmniej nie wynika z wyboru. Foltest już w bardzo młodym wieku nawiązał skandaliczny romans z własną siostrą, Addą Temerską. Po wstąpieniu na tron zamierzał nawet poślubić Addę i uczynić królową u swego boku - obraził tym śmiertelnie króla Redanii Vizimira, albowiem w myśl wcześniej zawartych układów powinien wziąć za żonę córkę Vizimira, Dalimirę. Adda zmarła jednak i do ślubu nie doszło. Afera była i skandal nie cichnął - bo Foltest miał z Addą dziecko, córkę. Na dziecko to została rzucona klątwa prawdopodobnie przez Ostrita, który był zakochany w Addzie, przez co dziecko po narodzinach zmarło, a następnie odrodziło się jako strzyga. Dziewczynka została odczarowana przez Geralta i otrzymała po matce imię Adda. W takich warunkach żaden monarcha ani arystokrata nie miał i nie ma zamiaru wydawać za Foltesta córki i oficjalnie łączyć się mariażem z "tym skandalicznym dworem". Niektórzy uważają, że Foltestowi to nie przeszkadza, bo król woli kochanki i faworyty - jego aktualną miłością jest baronowa Maria Luiza La Valette. Twierdzi się, że obydwoje dzieci baronowej, syna Bussy'ego i córkę Anais, spłodził nie stary baron La Valette, lecz właśnie król Foltest. Córka Foltesta i Addy Temerskiej, Adda Biała, jest oficjalnie traktowana jak następczyni tronu Temerii, ale dziewczyna jest wyraźnie upośledzona i niepełnosprawna. Foltest, podobnie jak Medell, nie darzył specjalną estymą swego dziadka, Hugona z Rivii, i po wstąpieniu na tron rozkazał usunąć jego portret z przedsionków sali tronowej. Miał też w zwyczaju "opuszczać" Hugona w genealogii - o swym pradziadku, Griffinie, zwykł był mówić "mój dziad", nie pomijając wszelako "babki Bienvenu" i "prababki Clarissy". Gmatwał często tym sposobem i mylił niezorientowanych w sprawie interlokutorów. I Wojna Północna Foltest w czasie I Wojny z Nilfgaardem i po podboju i Rzezi Cintry tak jak wszyscy władcy Północy przyłączył się do koalicji państw, która wystąpiła przeciwko cesarstwu, w skład koalicji wszedł Foltest, jako król Temeri, Vizimir II Redański, Demawend z Aedirn, Henselt z Kaedwen i Meve królowej Lyrii i Rivii. I Wojna zakończyła się zwycięstwem koalicji w bitwie o Wzgórze Soddeńskie, gdzie zjednoczone siły Północy razem z czarodziejami pokonały armie z południa. Konflikt zakończył się ostatecznie traktem pokojowym. Po wojnie Po I Wojnie z Nilfgaardem Foltest bardzo szybko wykorzystał sytuację, jaka się narodziła, po podziale Sodden na górne i dolne (Nilfgaard zagarnął górne) i po śmierci Ekkeharda, przyrodniego brata jego matki (swego wuja), przypadła mu korona Sodden oraz hołd lenny Brugge (książę Brugge obawiał się o los swego kraju, gdyż nie miał żadnego protektora). W tym czasie Foltest dążył do zhołdowania Verden. Pod jego zwierzchnictwem organizuje się korpus cintryjskich uchodźców pod dowództwem marszałka Vissegerda. Jednocześnie wdał się również w konflikt celny z Redanią. II Wojna Północna Był jednym z uczestników spotkania w Hagge, to on zaproponował atak na Cintrę w którym miały wziąć udział wszystkie królestwa Północy, aby nie wyglądało to na atak przezeń przeprowadzony, zaproponował by odegrać prowokację. Królowie niechętnie odnieśli się na początku do jego planów, gdyż przypuszczali, że zamierza on zdobyć tron Cintry dla siebie. Dowodem na to miały być jakoby poszukiwania Lwiątka, czyli następczyni tronu Cintry, Ciri. Królowie zgodzili się z jego planem kiedy okazało się, że to nie Foltest szuka młodej księżniczki. Foltest w obawie że Ciri dostanie się w ręce Nilfgaardu zaproponował jej zabicie. Po spotkaniu przygotowuje ogromne siły nad Jarugą, które mają uderzyć na cesarstwo i odebrać Cintrę cesarstwu, podczas gdy będzie ono związane walkami w Lyrii. Po przewrocie na Thanedd wygnał wszystkich swoich czarodziejów i czarodziejki. Po ataku na Lyrię oraz jej szybkim pokonaniu i błyskawicznym marszu na Aedirn Foltest wciąż nie przypuszczał ataku na Cintrę. Zaraz po rozpoczęciu walk cesarz Emhyr var Emreis wysłał posłańców do Wyzimy, którzy uświadomili Foltesta, że włącznie się do wojny zniszczy Temerię. Zrezygnowany Foltest, zniechęcony upadkiem Lyrii, bliską porażką Aedirn oraz przejściem Verden na stronę cesarstwa i hołdem Ervylla cesarzowi, który to powoduje, że lewe skrzydło które miało osłaniać Temerię przestaje istnieć. Foltest, nie widząc innego wyjścia, zawiera separatystyczny rozejm z Imperatorem. Na jego mocy Nilfgaard nie atakuje Temerii, a Foltest będzie mógł zając cały wylot doliny Pontaru razem z twierdzą Hagge. Folest jest również zmuszony uznać Dol Blathanna i respektować władzę jej królowej Francescki Findabair. Zgadza się na to, jeśli elfy potępią walkę Scoia'tael i się od nich odetną (tego samego zażądał Henselt). Po 16 dniach rozejmu cesarz Emhyr zrywa pokój i wydaje rozkaz uderzenia na Temerię, armia imperium atakuje Brugge z trzech stron oraz Sodden. Po uciążliwych walkach w Sodden i Brugge armia Temerii musi się wycofać. Przez całą II fazę wojny Temeria przegrywa. Po Bitwie pod Mariborem armia Temerii jest rozbita, jednak cesarz Emhyr nie chcąc prowadzić kampanii w zimie, wydaje rozkaz odwrotu do Sodden. Przez całą zimę Temeria ma chwilę wytchnienia i odbudowy sił. Foltest po otrzymaniu posiłków z Redanii decyduje się na atak wojska koalicji. Staczają zwycięską Bitwę pod Mayeną, jednak twierdze spisano na straty. Koalicja nie pozwala przejąc inicjatywy cesarstwu, dlatego zmierza do ponownego ataku na Mayenę (którą oblegały wojska cesarskie). Marszałek Nilfgaardu Menno Coehoorn zamierzał zagrodzić drogę do twierdzy nadciągającym wojskom koalicji. Foltest bierze udział w wielkiej Bitwie pod Brenną (w której jednak dowodzi jego zaufany człowiek Jan Natalis). Po bitwie, która była punktem zwrotnym wojny, przez całą IV fazę konfliktu kontynuuje ofensywę, aż do chodzi do Jarugi. Pokój Cintryjski Bierze udział w obradach pokojowych w Cintrze na mocy Pokoju Cintryjskiego Temeria ma najwięcej korzyści, sam Foltest zostaje hegemonem północy. W czasie obrad Foltest żywo był zainteresowany kontynuowaniem walk i odbiciem Cintry powracając do dawnego planu, jednak odnalezienie księżniczki Cirilli i jej ślub z imperatorem Emhyrem pogrzebał ostatecznie te plany. Zostaje mu przyznane Górne Sodden, Angren i Zarzecze. Najprawdopodobniej jednak jeszcze 1268 zrzekł się Górnego Sodden, Angrenu i Zarzecza na rzecz Nilfgaardu zachowując możliwość dożywotniego tytułowania się panem tych ziem. Wynikało to najprawdopodobniej z trudnej powojennej sytuacji wewnętrznej a także z trudności kontrolowania tych ziem bez Cintry. Dalsze panowanie (informacje z Wiedźmina i Wiedźmina 2: Zabójcy Królów) Po zakończeniu konfliktu z Nilfgaardem Foltest skupił się na odbudowie swego państwa, które najbardziej ucierpiało w wojnie. Mimo zakończenia wojny w Temerii i w innych krajach północy wciąż grasowały Wiewiórki które prowadziły wojnę partyzancką i nie chcieli zrozumieć że wojna się skończyła. Mimo że Foltes nie miał nic do nieludzi musiał zaostrzyć prawo przeciwko nim aby osłabić elfich bandytów. Zaczął też pacyfikacje wiewiórek, tym sposobem powstały oddziały specjalne Niebieskie Pasy do zwalczania Scoia'tael na czele których staną Vernon Roche szef tajnych służb, prawa ręka Foltesta i jego bliski, zaufany współpracownik. Mimo usilnych działań przeciwko Scoia'tael skutki tej walki był raczej mizerne, i przekładały się jedynie na niekorzyść zasymilowanych nieludzi których zaczęto nienawidzić. Horror wojny, zniszczenia w kraju, bieda, mnożące się coraz liczniej potwory, i elfi terroryści atakujący z ukrycia, sprawiły że mieszkańcy Temerii stali się nietolerancyjni, nieufni i rasistowscy. Przestraszeni szukali ochrony, tą ochronę zaczął zapewniać nowy kult, Kult Wiecznego Ognia, oraz jego zbrojne ramie rozwijające się we wszystkich królestwach Zakon Płonącej Róży pod wodzą nowego charyzmatycznego Wielkiego Mistrza Jakub de Aldersberga. Jakub propagował rasizm, ale przede wszystkim walkę z terroryzmem elfów i tępienie potworów. Foltest postanowił wykorzystać zakon i zaprosił go do Temerii nadając mu wiele przywilejów i swobód. Wkrótce zakon znacznie się rozrósł i zyskał szerokie poparcie i znaczenie, pozycja zakonu po tak krótkim czasie stała się tak silna że mogli spokojnie wtrącać się do polityki. Foltest za późno zrozumiał swój błąd i zaczął obawiać się zakonu, a w szczególności bardzo ambitnego wielkiego mistrza. Mimo wszystko zakon poprawił nieco sytuacje królestwa zajmując się tępieniem potworów oraz walką z wiewiórkami. W czasie konfliktu aedirnsko-keadweńskiego od Górne Aedirn w 1271 roku, wykorzystał sytuacje i odzyskał ziemie utracona za panowania swojego ojca i zajął ziemie od twierdzy Hagge, aż do bogatej faktorii handlowej Flotsam. Wojna aedirnsko - kaedweńska skończyła się ostatecznie klęską dla Kaedwen, a odpowiedzialna za to była doradczyni króla Sabrina Glevissig która działając z polecenia Loży rzuciła na pole bitwy zakazane zaklęcie które zdziesiątkowało obie strony, lecz najbardziej Keadwen. Henselt był tak wściekły że na miejscu kazał przybić Sabrine do wozu i spalić, po jej śmierci doradcą nowego króla został ambitny czarodziej Detmold. Wtedy zaistniało duże zagrożenie, że Kaedwen ponownie sprzymierzy się z czarnymi. Żeby temu zapobiec Foltest razem z Vernonem Rochem ułożyli plan. Vernon wykorzystał to, że część szlachty i żołnierzy kaedweńskich była niezadowolona z polityki swego króla i szczerze nie znosiła nowego doradcy. Założył spisek którego celem stało się osłabienie wpływu Detmolda na Henselta, niedopuszczenie do sojuszu z czarnymi, oraz przekazywanie wielu informacji Temerii. Śmierć (tylko w Wiedźminie 2) Ginie z rąk Królobójcy, w zamku La Valette, w 1274 roku na zlecenie cesarza Nilfgaardu. Był uważany za najlepszego króla północy w okresie swojego panowania a Cesarstwo się go bało. Po jego śmierci królestwa północne popadły w trudną sytuacje. Rada i ludzie Foltesta Foltest utrzymywał na swym dworze radę królewską (Rada Królewska Temerii) w której zasiadali jego bliscy współpracownicy i doradcy : * Czarodziej Fercart z Cidaris - czarodziej i członek Rady Czarodziejów, później okazał się zdrajcą i sprzedawczykiem po stronie nilfgaardu, zginał w czasie Puczu na Thanedd * Czarodziejka Triss Merigold z Mariboru - temerska czarodziejka oraz członkini tajnego stowarzyszenia Loży, brała udział w wielu wydarzeniach między innymi z bitwie pod Sodden i puczu czarodziejów w którym stała po stronie państw północy, mimo to została tak jak wszyscy czarodzieje wydalona z rady i wygnana z kraju. Potem w wyniku wojny domowej i pomocy jaką udzieliła królowi, wrzuciła do rady królewskiej, jednak po jego śmierci został z niej ponownie wydalona. * Czarodziejka Keira Metz z Carreras - temerska czarodziejka członkini tajnego stowarzyszenia Loży, po buncie czarodziejów mimo opowiedzenia się po stronie państw północy został pozbawiona pozycji w radzie i wygnana. Nie wróciła potem do rady. * Kapłan Willemer - kapłan oraz duchowy doradca Foltesta. * Wojewoda Bronibor - wojewoda, gorący orędownik walki przeciwko Nilfgaardowi, w czasie wojen północnych był dowódcą pikinierów w bitwie pod Brenną gdzie jego ludzie przechylili szale zwycięstwa na stronę koalicji, wojewoda brał osobiście udział w bitwie jednak zmarł krótko po niej od ran. * Książę Hereward z Ellander - książę Ellander i dziedziczny lennik Foltesta. * Po za tym do rady należało jeszcze kilku marszałków * Konetabl Jan Natalis (prawdopodobnie) - konetabl temerski i najbardziej zaufany zausznik Foltesta, dowódca w wielu bitwach i zwycięzca spod Brenny. Po śmierci króla zasiadał w Radzie Regencyjnej i przejął władze w państwie jako Interrex. Po za radą Foltest miał jeszcze kilku zaufanych ludzie i przybocznych z którymi blisko współpracował i którym ufał. * Grododzierżca Velerad - grododzierżca Wyzimy i prawa ręka króla, był jednym z najbardziej zaufanych ludzi króla, podczas jego nieobecności zarządzał Wyzimą. * Vernon Roche - oficer tajnych Służb Temeri a później kapitan Niebieskich Pasów, pochodzący z niższych warstw wyniesiony do wielu godności, odznaczył się wielką lojalnością, skutecznością i umiejętnościami, został z czasem zaufanym Foltesta i jego prawą ręką, powiernikiem wszystkich tajemnic. Początkowo zajmował się pacyfikowaniem wiewiórek, później został dowódcą oddziałów specjalnych a następnie bliskim współpracownikiem króla. Po śmierci króla wciąż pozostał lojalny swemu krajowi i dynastii. * Bernard Dukat, ps. Talar - szef wywiadu temerskiego i lewa ręka króla Foltesta, wywodzący się z niższych klas szef wywiadu i zaufany króla. Pod jego nieobecność miał czuwać nad stolicą. Po za tymi ludźmi Foltest miał jeszcze kilku współpracowników i ludzi którym ufał, jednym z takich ludzi był wiedźmin Geralt z Rivii który raz ocalił królowi życie, a wcześniej odczarował jego córkę. Dane z książek Sapkowskiego Film i serial thumb|Edward Żentara jako Foltest W filmie i w serialu w rolę Foltesta wcielił się Edward Żentara. Gry komputerowe Przed spotkaniem W grze komputerowej "Wiedźmin" odgrywa jedną z ważniejszych ról, mimo, iż pojawia się dopiero w końcowych rozdziałach gry - w rozdziale V i epilogu - lecz wzmianki o nim przetaczają się przez całą grę, czemu trudno się dziwić, gdyż akcja dzieje się w Temerii - kraju rządzonym przez Foltesta. Sama gra rozpoczyna się intrem ukazującym historię odczarowania strzygowatej córki królewskiej przez wiedźmina. O tym wydarzeniu przypomina Geraltowi pod koniec prologu Vesemir, który zwraca uwagę, żeby udał się do Temerii, gdyż tamtejszy władca ma wobec Białego Wilka dług wdzięczności za uratowanie Addy. Oprócz tego można o Folteście usłyszeć w wielu rozmowach przeciętnych mieszkańców (commonerów), jak i bardziej znaczących postaci. Sprzedawca drewna z rozdziału III może wyjawić za 25 orenów, iż Foltest - mimo surowej natury w postępowaniu - ma wielką słabość do Addy. W trakcie wykonywania zadania "Eleganckie przyjęcie" można zyskać wpis o Folteście do dziennika w rozmowie z grododzierżcą Veleradem. W związku z tymczasową nieobecnością Foltesta w państwie spowodowaną wyjazdem za granicę w ważnych sprawach w Temerii (a zwłaszcza w Wyzimie) zaczęły narastać rozmaite niepokoje spowodowane nie tylko utarczkami między Zakonem Płonącej Róży oraz elfickimi terrorystami z oddziałów Scoia'tael, ale i działaniami przestępczej organizacji Salamandra, z którą nawiązała współpracę Adda w celu zagarnięcia władzy poprzez wprowadzanie sfałszowanych edyktów królewskich. Największym zagrożeniem dla Foltesta stał się jednak potężny człowiek o wielkich wpływach i ambicjach politycznych - Wielki Mistrz Zakonu Płonącej Róży Jakub de Aldersberg. Można powiedzieć, że stanowił on Nemezis Foltesta. Powrót do Wyzimy thumb|280px|Foltest powraca do Wyzimy.Osobiście król Foltest pojawia się w przerywniku filmowym otwierającym rozdział V, kiedy w końcu powraca do swojej stolicy, niestety - ogarniętej wojną domową z powodu rebelii nieludzi krwawo tłumionej przez rycerzy Płonącej Róży. W drodze do pałacu w najbardziej zniszczonej przez konflikt Starej Wyzimie w towarzystwie eskorty żołnierzy i Velerada słyszy od swego grododzierżcy troskliwe słowa: "Miłościwy panie! To szaleństwo! Lepiej poczekać na wsparcie!", lecz Foltest reaguje na to z oburzeniem, nakazując mu zamilczeć, gdyż "to moje miasto, do cholery, i ja tu rządzę! I nie będę się krył po kątach!", po czym nie dając mu dojść do słowa informuje go, iż "raportami wywiadu można się podetrzeć", dlatego chce z powrotem objąć faktyczny ster rządów i zaprowadzić w królestwie porządek. W chwili, kiedy król kończy swój wywód, jego oddział zostaje zaatakowany przez bojowników Scoia'tael. Elfy mordują część żołnierzy, lecz Foltest pomaga im w walce, rozsiekując na kawałki jednego z elfich agresorów własnym mieczem. Gdy horda elfów dokonuje natarcia na władcę, ponoszą sromotną klęskę w momencie rozproszenia ich oddziału kulą ognia stworzoną przez magię... Jakuba de Aldersberga, który wraz ze swoimi rycerzami przybył w samą porę. Król Foltest, wbrew entuzjazmowi żołnierzy, zachował nieufność do swego politycznego konkurenta; podziękował mu wprawdzie za odsiecz, lecz wkrótce potem wybuchnął gniewem, gdy usłyszał od niego propozycję przekazania Jakubowi pełnej władzy nad armią temerską. Gdy kilka chwil później opuszczał pole powyższej potyczki, przez bramę do Starej Wyzimy wszedł Geralt z Rivii, co bardzo zaintrygowało monarchę, który kazał Veleradowi wezwać wiedźmina do siebie. Strzyga Adda Po zakończeniu powyższego przerywnika filmowego następuje automatyczne przeniesienie gracza na dwór w zamku królewskim i rozpoczęcie dialogu z królem Foltestem: monarcha wyraża wiedźminowi swoje poglądy na temat obecnej sytuacji w Wyzimie i wyjaśnia, że Adda znowu została zaklęta w strzygę; prosi wiedźmina o ponowne rozwiązanie jej sprawy i zasięgnięcie rady w tej sprawie wśród obecnych na dworze królewskim Velerada, Rodericka de Wetta i Triss Merigold (nazywa ich "tęgimi głowami"), po czym zaprasza na prywatną audiencję w jego komnacie po porozmawianiu z nimi. W konwersacjach z nimi można usłyszeć co nieco od nich na temat samego króla, np. że Triss stała się de facto więźniem politycznym na jego dworze, a Velerad może zostać zwolniony. Kiedy czas na prywatną audiencję nadchodzi, Foltest zapewnia wiedźmina, że jeśli nie da się inaczej zaradzić problemowi klątwy Addy, to Geralt może bezkarnie zlikwidować strzygę, lecz desperacko ostrzega jednocześnie, że wyrządzenie jej krzywdy sprawi, iż bliscy wiedźmina też będą cierpieć. Geralt ze spokojem przyjmuje tę informację oraz zwraca uwagę o szkodliwej i zbrodniczej działalności Salamandry, co Foltest komentuje "Adda się z nimi zadawała, głupia smarkula! Porządnie przetrzebiłeś ich szeregi - to się chwali! Mam nadzieję, że nie spoczniesz jednak na laurach", oferując również swoje wsparcie w zwalczaniu ich. Sam władca przyznaje się wiedźminowi, iż kazał śledzić jego życie prywatne. W grze Foltest jest również niezwyciężonym graczem w kościanego pokera. Aby ukończyć quest dotyczący gry w kości należy wygrać z nim na początku V aktu. W grze córka Foltesta, Adda, nie jest upośledzona i ma rude włosy, co jest sprzeczne z informacjami dotyczącymi dynastii temerskiej uzyskanymi od Andrzeja Sapkowskiego przez administratora jego oficjalnej strony. W grze widać także, że Foltest posiada kota - widać jak zwierzak chodzi po komnacie króla. W outro, tzn. filmie kończącym grę, Foltest wręcza Geraltowi część jego zapłaty za ponowne odczarowanie Addy. Następnie zostaje zaatakowany przez niedoszłego królobójcę, który ginie w walce z Geraltem podczas obrony Foltesta. Na końcu filmu ukazane jest, jak Foltest i Geralt spoglądają na wiedźmińskie oczy zamachowca. Modyfikacje W przygodzie "Cena neutralności" użyczył portretu z dziennika królowi Henseltowi. W przygodzie "Wesele" Talar - szef jego służb wywiadowczych - informuje Geralta, że Foltest o mało co nie padł ofiarą zamachu czarodzieja Ganfafa, w innym momencie "Wesela" na bełkotanie Gulguma "Jeden by wszystkimi rządzić" jeden z gości, myśląc, że chodzi o Foltesta, odpowiada: "Zaiste, wysokie ma ambicje". Ważniejszą rolę odegrał w "Prawie do Tronu", gdzie prowadził walki z uzurpatorskim przyrodnim bratem Nobilitesem, któremu odmówił uznania praw do tronu temerskiego. Pod koniec przygody gracz może stanąć po stronie Nobilitesa i zabić Foltesta lub odwrotnie - pomóc królowi w zgładzeniu nekromanty. W przygodzie "Król Żebraków" bielizna króla Foltesta jest jednym z eksponatów jaskini kolekcjonera w lesie na bagnach. Sam władca występuje w cut-scence koncertu Jankiela, gdzie grajek pada na kolana przed pojawiającym się znienacka Foltestem - ta scena to przeróbka koncertu Jankiela z epopei "Pan Tadeusz" autorstwa Adama Mickiewicza. Zamiast słów Żyd poczciwy Ojczyznę jako Polak kochał!/Dąbrowski mu podawał rękę i dziękował./On, czapkę zdjąwszy, wodza rękę ucałował pojawiają się słowa Żyd poczciwy Ojczyznę jako Temerczyk kochał!/Foltest mu podawał rękę i dziękował,/On, czapkę zdjąwszy, wodza rękę ucałował. Jest jednym z bohaterów machinimy "Bukaj Ksum" - występuje w odcinkach od trzeciego do ostatniego części "Nemezis" i jest dubbingowany przez Jacka Rogalę. W drugim odcinku części "Początek" Bukaj Ksum opowiada Asperowi i Laufesowi, że planował zdobycie jak największej władzy poprzez wkupienie się w łaski Foltesta. Pierwotny plan zakładał przygotowanie eliksiru dającemu nawet prostemu kmieciowi nadludzką siłę. Ostatecznie wkupić w łaski Foltesta udaje mu się w trzecim odcinku części "Nemezis", gdzie król zostaje jego chlebodawcą, powierzając mu stanowisko doradcy. W ostatnim odcinku osobiście staje na czele armii mającej zniszczyć natarcie Zakonu Kapustynów na Temerię, lecz nie udaje mu się jej powstrzymać i ginie przeszyty bełtem, kiedy do akcji wkracza Smokozord sterowany przez Ćwoka, sługusa Wielkiego Mistrza Macieja von Spiegeleiera. Podobnie jak większość bohaterów Foltest odzyskał jednak życie, gdy Bukaj Ksum cofnął skutki działania Melioimaginatora. Dane z dziennika (Wiedźmin - gra komputerowa) right Na tronie Temerii zasiada król Foltest. Ludzie szanują władcę i lękają się jego gniewu. Foltest rządzi żelazną ręką, jest stanowczy i porywczy. Pod jego rządami Temeria stała się najpotężniejszym królestwem Północy. Król wyjechał z miasta. Teoretycznie władzę w jego imieniu sprawuje grododzierżca Velerad, w praktyce jednak decyzje płyną z zupełnie innego źródła i w mieście panuje chaos. Foltest wrócił do Wyzimy i z miejsca zabrał się za porządki. Postanowił zapanować nad chaosem i ukarać winnych. Okazało się, że w swoich planach uwzględnił również osobę wiedźmina, a czyny, jakich dokonałem, wpłynęły na królewskie decyzje. Zabójstwo Addy: Rozmawiałem z Foltestem o śmierci jego córki. Nie było łatwo - jeśli ten surowy człowiek miał jakąś słabość, to z pewnością była nią Adda. Ciekawostki * Foltest, mimo że w sadze na swoim dworze trzyma kapłana Willemera, raczej nie jest zbytnio religijny. W grze Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów, Letho przebrany za mnicha nalega, żeby odmówić modlitwę. Foltest na to lekceważąco przewraca oczami w geście niechęci. Zaraz potem dochodzi do morderstwa. * Nilfgaard w osobie Shilarda Fitz-Oesterlena widzi w Folteście wielkiego władcę. Można to wywnioskować podczas rozmowy ambasadora z wiedźminem w filmiku Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów - Świat Wiedźmina. Wysłannik cesarza ostro krytykuje innych władców. Według ambasadora Nilfgaardu Radowid jest młody, niecierpliwy i chorobliwie ambitny. Henselt według nilfgaardczyka morduje nieludzi, by zyskać szacunek i ulega podszeptom Detmolda. Demawend jest przez cesarskiego posła uważany za króla nieudacznika, który zamyka się na świat, by nie widzieć pogardy w oczach swych poddanych. Foltest według Shilarda jest nieugięty w polityce i groźny w bitwie. Określił go mianem prawdziwego króla Północy. * Foltest jest starszy od Emhyra var Emreisa * Foltest nie jest rasistą. Już na spotkaniu w Haggne kiedy królowie rozmawiają o atakach wiewiórek, Foltest przychyla się do planu ich pacyfikacji mówiąc, że uważa to za tragedię, ale nie ma innego wyjścia. W opowiadaniu "Wieczny ognień" zostaje także wspomniane, że ma słabość do driad. * W zamian za odczarowanie jego córki, Foltest przekazał Veleradowi zerrikański miecz D'yaebl, aby go wręczył Geraltowi po wykonaniu jego zadania. * W grach głosu użycza mu Adam Bauman, a w audiobookach Henryk Talar. * Podczas oblężenia zamku La Vallete'ów, dowiadujemy się, że Foltest doskonale zna się na broni oblężniczej. Ma też doskonałą pamięć do imion swych żołnierzy oraz bitew które stoczyli. Linki zewnętrzne *Dynastia temerska - Foltest Galeria Foltest_z_Temerii.jpg Foltest 2.JPG|Foltest w grze Wiedźmin Foltest.jpg Foltestwithkids.jpg|Foltest z dziećmi Foltesttw2._2.jpg|Oblężenie zamku Foltest&roche.jpg|Król Foltest z Vernonem Roche Foltest1.gif|Foltest w trailerze "Świat wiedźmina" król Foltest.jpg|Król Foltest w trailerze "Poznaj fabułę gry Wiedźmin" Foltest La Valette siege.jpg|Oblężenie zamku La Valette Figury szachowe.jpg|Figury szachowe przedstawiające (od lewej): wielkiego mistrza Zakonu Płonącej Róży Jakuba de Aldersberga, temerską królewnę Addę Białą, króla Temerii Foltesta oraz czarodziejkę Triss Merigold. Ilustracja pochodzi z oficjalnego Artbooku do gry komputerowej Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów. de:Foltest en:Foltest Kategoria:Postacie z Ostatnie życzenie Kategoria:Postacie z Krew elfów Kategoria:Postacie z komiksu Kategoria:Postacie z filmu i serialu Kategoria:Postacie z Wiedźmina Kategoria:Postacie z Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów Kategoria:Postacie z kart do gwinta Kategoria:Postacie wspomniane w Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon Kategoria:Dynastia Temerska Kategoria:Postacie z Czas pogardy